warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99
RE:Siggi Ah so habs net bemerkt hab es in Eile geschrieben ;) 17:41, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Inhaltsverzeichnis Das Inhaltsverzeichnis kommt automatisch, wenn du mehrere überschriften auf deinem profil hast XD 14:13, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Echt? Hi^^ danke :). Ich wünsche dir auch alles gute nachträglich. Ihc bin jetzt 14 geworden und du? Schon lustig und cool^^ Wir haben bei am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und sind auch beide 14 geworden :). 12:58, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Dankeschön auch dir, auch wenn ich meinen bday nicht mag, dass dir, wo wir uns ja auch kaum kennen, das überhaupt auffällt weiß ich zu schätzen ^^ 22:31, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Freunde Klar ;) Ich dich auch? Und du hast meine 100. Nachricht geschrieben :D (Siehe mein Inhaltverzeichnis) :'D 08:33, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) re Ja, ich werde bleiben. Ich versuch es nochmal und so weiter xD Ich kann jetzt hier nicht alles erkären, da es zu lange dauern würde. Deshalb sag ich einfach, dass ich bleibe :) 14:15, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re: re xD Was hab ich nicht?! D: hm... Ich bin mir so sicher, dass ich es getan habe :/ Naja, mach ich jetzt schnell :D 09:59, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ach, weißt du was... ich trag dich da doch nicht ein.. Du stehst da nämlich schon drauf xD Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich da eingetragen hab xD 10:01, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re re re re^^ xD aso^^ Ja, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau :3 Liegt es an meinem PC oder wieso hast du zweimal die gleiche Nachricht geschrieben? xDD 17:18, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: 6x xD Oh, aso^^ Und klar weiß ich wie man das macht, bei mir funktioniert es nicht immer, deshalb mach es beim bearbeiten gleich rückgängig^^ Ich kann das eine mal weg achen ;) 15:28, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mystery, schön, dass du dich so toll um das Fragen Wiki kümmerst. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde dort auch mal wieder reinschauen wenn ich Zeit habe. Wenn in Wikia Wartungsarbeiten an Servern durchgeführt werden, kann es dazu führen, dass alles mal nicht geht. Also mach dir keine Gedanken! LG 17:59, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re haha, ja mach :) (für 1. und 2.) 14:51, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Nein, da war nix, aber mein Chat funktioniert i-wie nicht :/ hab ich öfters mal, da muss ich ein bisschen warten^^ 08:57, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, kenn ich xDDD 09:08, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kapitel"notitzen" Hallo Mystery, Ich hab die Seite jetzt umgeändert bzw. eine neue erstellt und die alte gelöscht, da man die Kategorieseiten leider meines Wisse nach nicht verschieben kann. Jederfalls danke auch für den Hinweis ^^ 18:00, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild♥ Dieses Bild ist für dich!♥ Du bist immer nett und als ich mir dein Profil durchgelesen habe, habe ich so einiges festgestelt, worin wir uns ähnlich sind! :) Ich habe mir mühe mit dem Bild gegeben und wenn du möchtest, könntest du es auch als Ava verwenden :'D LG 15:44, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE Ich nenn dich nichtmehr Pfannkuchen, weil.... eh... ich grad lust hatte dich Mystery zu nennen :'D. Naja wegen dem Bild: Das Bild wird nicht generell gelöscht, sondern nur von deiner Diskussionsseite entfernt. Das heißt, du kannst es auf dein Profil stellen oder so. Dort bleibt es auch. GLG 13:50, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re Ok, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt wieder Pfannkuchen :3333 <3333333333333333333 13:57, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Charakter c: Hey,ich hab mir mal dein Profil durchgelesen,und somit auch deinen Charakter. ;) Mein Charakter ist so ziemlich gleich^^.Mal was neues,ich kenne kaum welche die so nen Charakter haben :D Du?c: GLG - 23:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ 15:51, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Welche Katzen die man anschaun kann? :) 16:56, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, sry, ich hasse es, wenn jemand nicht unterschreibt XDDD Also. Du gehst auf die Deviant art hauptseite. rechte neben dem search-feld steht deviant login. da gehst du trauf und dann auf join deviant art for free. Danach müsste alles gut beschrieben sein^^ GLG 12:59, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Hey du^^ Danke, dass du mir gratuliert hast obwohl wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja ;) Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn wir uns öfters im Chat sehen^^ LG 13:38, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon darauf dich ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen^^ Jedoch werde ich erst ab Samstag wieder regelmäßig on sein, da ich auf Klassenfahrt gehen werde und zurzeit habe ich keine Zeit, bin nur kurz on um Nachrichten zu checken :( Mal sehen ob ich's morgen schaffe, ich beeil mich ;) LG 16:35, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, ich hab diese Woche noch Schule und dann sind hier in Sachsen auch Ferien :) Leider werde ich die erste und die vierte oder dritte im Urlaub sein und auch sonst wahrscheinlich nur wenig Zeit haben um herzukommen :( Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt, weil uns ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad eingeladen hatte und, ganz ehrlich, ich hab es so gehasst -.-" Die Mädchen mussten in irgendeinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen und die Jungs in der Garage. Toll, oder? -.- LG 11:25, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aber die war total schlimm D: Da gab es immer altes Brot zu essen. Also ich wäre lieber zur Schule gegangen xDDDDD Ich weiß nicht, ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich bis zum 23. Juli im Urlaub sein aber danach könnte ich mal öfter vorbei kommen :) LG 18:23, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ja erst fand ich den name Blutklaue cool aber jetzt wo ich ihn geändert hab fand ich meinen anderen name doch besser :/ Naja LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jo ja klar kannst du mich noch sam nennen ;) LGSammy ^^ (Diskussion) 11:52, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Listen Ich habe die Top 10-Liste gelöscht, da es wirklich eine ungehörige und manipulierbare Liste ist. Und wie du sagst, Leute verletzen kann. - 10:23, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Myste Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben darf. Ich fänd es schön wenn du mir auf meiner Disk antworten würdest bis dann Silberflug (Diskussion) 08:11, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re.. O nein, re D: XD Ich hab Blaufluss nicht wirklich erlaubt, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich hab ihr gesagt, wie man es macht und sie sollte die Box etwas verändern, vorallem Farben, was sie aber (noch) nicht gemacht hat :/ Und auch wenn ich es nicht so mag, wenn man mir nach macht, kannst du das gerne machen, weil du es bist<3 :'D Aber bitte, bitte veränder dafür die Farben Dx XD LG - 17:12, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Halloo Hay das habe ich für dich gemacht, leider musstenst du gehen und konntest mir nicht deine Liblings farben sagen, hoffe es geföllt dir trotzdem. ggggvvvllg deine 15:48, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re Klar xD kein Problem ♥ - 17:24, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: :D Hiii, Ja, seit gestern *.* Danke <33 lg 14:49, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Mysty! Sorry wegen vorhin! Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt! LGBlaufluss (Diskussion) 18:11, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich habe Sprenkelfeuer natürlich sofort Bescheid gesagt! :/ Missy?! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich dir iwas getan habe oder so. Es kann ja sein, dass ich dich iwie verletzt habe oder so, dass habe ich dann nur iwie nicht mitbekommen. Ich wollte halt nur fragen, warum du mir nicht mehr antwortest..... Weil ich habe so Missy mit 100.000 <3 geschrieben und du schreibst gar nix. Schreibst aber trotzdem so im Chat. Na ja. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ich etwas dummes gemacht habe, okay? LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) IHDSDL (Ich hab dich sooooo doll lieb ;) ) Deswegen ein Bild :D thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir! hdl Rätsel Hallu ^^ ich finde die Rätsel voll witzig von dir :D wäre nett wenn du back schreibst :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:55, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:12, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel xD Hallo ^^, Ich habe vielleicht deine vier Rätsel gelöst xD #Tigerstern #Weißpelz #Buntgesicht #Honigfarn Kein Wunder dass ich eine Brille und eine Zahnspange trage xD ich hoffe mal, alles ist richtig ^^ LG 19:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Ich bin ein Streber! Aber Oh man -.- Ich bin in Polen bei meiner Oma, und gestern ist was voll schlimmes passiert: Ich fahre mit meiner Mutter zurück nach Deutschland. Noch ca. 3 Kilometer bis zur tschechischen Grenze, meine Mutter tankt, und will auf den Parkplatz fahren *brumm* *brumm* *springt nicht an* -.- warten ne Stunde NICHTS rufen den ADAC an, die rufen nach Posen an, die rufen uns an, die rufen einen Abschleppdienst an und der Abschleppdienst ruft uns an und nach einer Stunde fahren wir zurück zu meiner Oma -.-" Und du musst bald neue Rätsel machen XD LG 13:17, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Latein Naa :D Ich glaub ich hab deinen tollen "Lateinischen" Satz heraus gefunden :D Kanns sein dass er ''Es sieht aus wie Latein, ist es aber nicht ''heißt? :'D lg 11:01, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay! Sorry das ich mich erst so spät mmelde, also immoment brauche ich keinen bunten Satz sage dir aber bescheid wenn ;) 15:49, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankee ♥ Aww danke <3 und danke für das tolle Bild *o* lg 12:47, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay also es ging doch relativ schnell und nun brauche ich einen bunten text, kannst du mir erklären wie es geht? Lieben Gruß 13:28, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Myste ich hätte mal ne frage, wer hat dich im mit rpg wiki zum chat mod gemacht? LG 12:06, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel 1. Tiegerstern 2.Weißpelz :D 3 Rauchfell 4. Honigfarn Das ist echt cool. Sag mir bitte ob es richtig ist LG 12:40, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Meine sigi hab ich jetzt glaub ich seit 3-4 wochen,die siggi hat Lichtung wo kleines batt weht gemacht weil wir ja zsm im kriegsclan wiki arbeiten und da hat er sie mir gemacht ;) LG Jap Ja,ich hab sie herkopiert ;) LG Mistery Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.Diamandkralle (Diskussion) 13:39, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey du D: Mir geht's sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber ich vermisse dich, mein kleiner Pfannkuchen D; Ich hoffe, du wirst bald wieder on kommen können. Bleib gesund und munter, bis du wieder mit uns chatten kannst, ja? D: GLG deine 20:21, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE Oh okay danke für die info <3 ja ich frag morgen mal am besten heut hab ich i-wie keine lust :'D GLG 21:09, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) aiii danke pfannkuchiiii *OOO*** :**** das ist so lieb von dir *.* und das bild ist auch super schön *O* dankeeee und hoffentlich können wir dann mal wieder schreiben <3 20:05, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Missäy Hey Missy, Hab mich total gefreut, dass du mal wieder da warst. Im Chat ist viel passiert. Aber nicht alles ist erwähnenswert. Hast du schon gesehen, dass Mais (MAissturm/Smaragdbeere) jetzt Chat-Mod ist? Voll cool! Kennst du noch Wolfskralle/Whisper x3? Er kommt leider nicht mehr und HollyMoon und Blutklaue/ Bloody the killer cat auch nur noch sehr wenig. Dass mit unserem Wik versteh ich natürlich. Hauptsache du kommst jetzt HIER öfter! LG 16:43, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) My Siggi!! xD Also ich hab mir erst eine gemacht aber dazu gab es nur im anderen wiki eine seite. jz hat mais ne neue gemacht. ich sprech sie demnächst drauf an, aber danke. HAUPTSACHE DU KOMMST WIEDER 19:09, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ampferschweif, Spoiler Hey Mystery, Ampferschweif ist nach "The Last Hope" an ihren Kampfwunden gestorben. Wir haben das im Wiki nicht hinzugefügt, weil wir es als einen zu großen Spoiler empfanden, da bestimmt niemand damit rechnet, dass Ampferschweif stribt. 19:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) dankii♥♥♥ Danke missy♥♥♥♥♥♥ es war total toll. Ich bin 14 geworden. Leider bin ich grade am handy deswegen schreib ich dir nochmal wenn ich am lappi bin!! Bis dann♥♥♥ 19:11, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Blog Hab ich :3 12:07, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) tut mir leid einfach alles v.v Blitz GTA-Wiki-Bundesliga-Kicktipp-Tippspiel 2014/2015 Hallo Mystery, bitte nimm an unserem diesjährigen Bundesliga-Tippspiel teil! Zu gewinnen gibt es wie gewohnt Top-Preise (gewöhnlicherweise dergestalt, dass wir dir das privilegierte Recht einräumen, unserem Wiki als Leser und Autor beizuwohnen)! Los geht es ab dem zweiten Spieltag, du hast also keine Punkte verloren! PS: Eure Diskussions-/Nachrichtenseiten sind ja in der Steinzeit hängen geblieben. Vielen Dank und beste Grüße - 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :PPS: Krasser als eure Nachrichtenseiten ist eigentlich nur meine Signatur! 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Super, freut mich, dass ihr mitmacht :-) Jetzt müsst ihr euch nur noch anmelden. Wenn ihr schnell seid, könnt ihr noch das 17.30-Uhr-Spiel tippen. Ihr habt noch die „alten“ ''Diskussions''seiten, wir im GTA-Wiki haben zum Beispiel schon die modernen ''Nachrichten''seiten. 15:06, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, stimmt, das hatte ich glatt übersehen :D Bei uns beiden ist aber noch Luft nach oben ;-) 17:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Oh... danke für den Hinweiß. Wie gesagt ich bin noch nicht lange im Wiki ........ Wie gesagt danke ;) Krallenclan (Diskussion) 08:52, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Krallenclan Danke :D Vielen dank für die glückwünsche und die straße die ich auf meinem lebensweg noch entlang fahren muss <3 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 11:51, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Oh, sorry das hab ich nicht gesehen ^^ 16:57, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi!!!! Danke sehr das du mir geschrieben hast und wenn ich fragen habe dann weiß ich ja jetzt an wenn ich mich melden soll. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 18:12, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) Wegen Bumblestripe Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir auf Diski schreibst, wenn du im Chat on kommst, falls ich nicht ohnehin on bin. (Ich möchte nur wissen, wann wir anfangen wollen die Auftritte hochzuladen, da ich nun auch schon mit der Hälfte von Bramblestar's Storm fertig bin und sonst nur noch Links/Formatierungen eintragen muss) LG 16:10, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb|300px Werder!! *-* Heysen. Dachte, das könnte dir gefallen.^^ Hoffe, man erkennt alles. Und dazu unser Motto: LEBENSLANG GRÜN-WEISS! - Hummelstreif Hay,sorry nochmal wegen eben,hab nochmal Aki gefragt,man muss es wirklich in jedem Buch neu verlinken. 11:27, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) DUU sag mal Myssischatzi ist das Rätsel auf deiner BN ernst gemeint uch hab nämlich null peilung ach ja ich hab dein Kamerabild geklaut Ätsch xD 13:00, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC)